


No Cold Trail

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien Romance, Banter, Canon Compliant, Caves, F/M, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Interspecies Romance, Mos Eisley cantina background characters getting their time in the limelight, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Tales from Mos Eisley Cantina, The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Dice Ibegon, Lak Sivrak and a romantic moment amidst the icy wastes on Hoth for the lovers from the Mos Eisley cantina.





	No Cold Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> I couldn't resist the opportunity to write for these two wonderful aliens. While my description of them is based on _The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid_ in _Tales from Mos Eisley Cantina_ it's absolutely not necessary reading to understand this story - I just don't want to take credit for details which aren't mine, I'm nowhere near as creative!

Hoth’s icy winds howled around them and tore at their thick winter jackets as they trodded through the deep snow.

Lak Sivrak shook himself, shaking snow and ice from the matted fur of his face. The Shistavanen Wolfman looked towards his Florn Lamproid partner, who had hidden her head with her delicate optical sensors as deep within the hood of her jacket as possible.

“Just a little farther to the caves of Wampa Mountain,” he said, baring his fangs in a very toothy grin.

“Maybe there will be Wampas in the caves,” Dice Ibegon hissed. The muscular coils of her body moved, her head peeking out of the safety of her jacket. Her teeth shifted into a Lamproid smile. 

“I hope so. I’ll be disappointed if we came all the way out here without finding a single fight.”

Dice bobbed her head in agreement and hid again within her fluffy jacket.

Sivrak sped up, mostly for Dice’s benefit. The thick fur covering his body provided a solid first layer of protection against the cold. Dice’s species were perfect killers from an utterly deadly world and the strong coils of her long body could crush a bantha’s skull, but on Hoth that just meant more bare skin exposed to the cold.

Being with Rebel Intelligence, fortunately she got to spend most of her time off-world.

They both voiced their relief when they made it to the narrow entrance of the cave.

Worm-like Dice slipped with ease through the narrow crack, while tall, humanoid Lak grunted and snarled as he squeezed himself through the opening. He pointedly ignored Dice’s laughter.

“Did you lose any fur, my darling Wolfman?” she asked innocently once he made it inside.

Dice had already lit a lamp and shed her jacket – fortunately, Rebel Alliance uniforms came in all kinds of sizes and shapes, even ones suited to six meters of winding predator.

“Not that I can see. Would you like to check?”

Dice laughed again. “Never missing a chance to try and wrap yourself in my coils.”

“Of course not.”

They made camp, the surveillance equipment they were to set up safely stored out of the way just in case they did end up in a fight against a Wampa. They could always hope. There weren’t many creatures that could put up a fight against a Lamproid and a Shistavanen.

Her light sensors found Lak time and again as they worked and once work was done, they curled up together, Dice coiled around him with her six clawed hand-like appendages running through his thick fur and the tip of her deadly tail scratching behind his ears.

“Are you still nervous?”

He scoffed. “About flying an X-Wing? Not at all. I’ve flown worse.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that, they’re proud of the X-Wings.”

“I’ll be proud of mine, too, once I have one.”

Her teeth shifted into another smile right as they were face to face. It would have been a disturbing sight to anyone else, with her coral jaw sporting rings of needle teeth, the large outermost fangs which were the length of Sivrak’s claws.

She uncurled her drinking tongue and had a sip of water from their insulated canteens before offering it to him. “Drink before it freezes like everything on this miserable world. This is the only planet that ruins even the fun of a good hunt.”

“You are a perfect killer, even on this world.”

“And you are still a perfect hunter, even when you’re grumbling about your paws getting frozen to your blaster.”

He grimaced. “At least the cockpit will be warm.”

Dice affectionately tightened her hold on him. “See? There’s a good reason to look forward to being an X-Wing pilot.”

Sivrak silently agreed. There was that.

It would be the last step in committing himself to the Rebel Alliance, the last in many since he’d met Dice in a cantina on Mos Eisley. He’d only wanted to impress an enchantingly lethal woman with his interest in the Alliance at the time; little had he known he would end up fighting for them for real. Piloting a fighter for them wasn’t really such a big step anymore after all their adventures together, but it felt big – final.

This trip had been Dice’s way of trying to take his mind off his nervousness. Her ways of cheering him up always had a certain likelihood of being lethal, that was just Dice being Dice.

There came a roar from deeper in the cave system, then an answering one. Snarls, the sounds of claws scrabbling on rocks.

Sivrak sniffed the air and growled when he smelled blood, Shistavanen hunter’s instincts rearing in him.

The sounds were rapidly coming towards them.

He pulled away from Dice’s hold, whose teeth clacked with the same excitement he felt. He flexed his clawed paws.

“One being chased by the other… no, several others. Sounds like we’re finally going to meet some Wampas. I bet they’ll break off their fight to hunt us down.”

Dice rose to her full height. “Now that’s what I call a romantic date.”


End file.
